


A Very Teen Wolf Fairy Tail

by CharlRhodes, CrazyTenor42, da_athanasi, Dpes, FluffyOtters1, Texboi525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, Chubby Allison Argent, Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Jackson Whittemore, Chubby Lydia Martin, Chubby Scott McCall, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Fat Derek Hale, Fat Scott McCall, Feeder Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, chubby teen wolf, chubby!kink, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CrazyTenor42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_athanasi/pseuds/da_athanasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyOtters1/pseuds/FluffyOtters1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texboi525/pseuds/Texboi525
Summary: The pack investigates a strange odor coming from the preserve. What they find there changes a lot of things for them.ORThe Hansel & Gretel AU that only a group of chubby!kink writers could come up with.





	1. - by d_athansi (chubby-derek-and-friends.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written round-robin by 6 authors, one chapter at a time. If you want to come join us in our chubby!kink kingdom, please visit us on discord! https://discord.gg/ar8SNng
> 
> Special thanks to Azurarainstuff/Sterekschub for the amazing art work!

“Okay, how the hell are we lost in the preserve?” Stiles shouted.

Around him, the werewolves all growled in frustration. Derek in particular was on edge. The pack as a whole had headed into the preserve together to investigate a strange smell that the wolves had picked up on. No one had been able to track it by themselves. Even Derek, who was the best at using his heightened senses, had been unable to locate the source.

It took a lot of cajoling and infighting but eventually the alpha had agreed that maybe the pack should pool their collective resources. (“Three noses are better than one, Derek! Even if they aren’t all as pretty as yours,” Stiles had argued. Derek’s resulting glare had only gotten a smirk in response.)

But apparently three werewolf noses weren’t better together because now Derek, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Alison were lost in the woods that surrounded Beacon Hills.

“No, I mean literally, how are we lost? The preserve isn’t that big and we’ve been walking all day! We should have found some sign on civilization by now,” Stiles said.

“Unless you have something productive to add, Stilinski, shut up,” Jackson grunted.

“Oh, fuck you, Jackson,” Stiles said back.

The former kanima growled at Stiles, but Derek intervened.

“Knock it off! Both of you!” He ordered, flashing his red eyes.

Jackson bared his neck instinctively, though his facial expression was pure pissy-ness. Stiles just scoffed, but then he kept quiet.

The group looked around again. Nothing looked particularly familiar, though. No jogging paths, no clearing, no burned down Hale mansion,…nothing had been where it was supposed to be. And nothing smelled right. That was what really got to Derek. He had grown up in these woods. He knew the scent of every plant and animal that could be found in the preserve, but right now nothing smelled familiar at all, and it put him on edge. Which was probably why Jackson was so upset. Betas tended to pick up on their alpha’s emotions.

Derek watched Jackson stride up to a tree and slash it with his claws, leaving deep cuts in the wood. He then stuck his nose right up to the claw marks and started taking in deep breathes. After a moment, he shoved himself back and growled at the tree, his frustration evident. “I can’t even smell the tree when it’s right in front of me!” he practically screamed.

“Is it some sort of spell?” Lydia asked from where she was standing, her arms folded across her chest.

“I don’t know.” Derek grunted in response.

“What about the smell we came out here for?” Stiles asked. “Can you still smell it?”

Stiles looked at Scott who stood next to him. Scott stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed delicately. “Yeah, I can. What about you guys?”

Jackson nodded.

“Yes, I can still smell it,” Derek said.

“Well, maybe whatever is causing the smell is also keeping us lost?” Stiles said.

“Which would mean this is a trap,” Alison responded.

The group looked at each other warily.

“Well, if it is, we’re already in it. Better to find out what the trap is so we can figure out how to break out of it, right?” Stiles said. His voice was optimistic, but his scent was nervous and afraid. Derek felt the overwhelming need to comfort the boy, but Scott was next to him already, and he put his hand on Stiles’s shoulder in solidarity.

“Right,” Scott said. He looked at Derek, “think you can figure out which way the source of the smell is now?”

Derek lifted his head and turned around slowly. He let his eyes drift closed to better focus on the smell. It was a warm smell, spicy. Inviting. Eventually Derek seemed to find the direction where the smell was strongest and he opened his eyes.

“This way,” the alpha grunted, and started walking towards the source.

The group followed, and it only took a surprisingly short amount of time for them to stumble into a clearing that they were sure hadn’t been there before. But that was hardly the strangest thing.

“What the hell?” Stiles asked, as the group took in the picture perfect gingerbread cottage at the center of the clearing.


	2. - by Dpes (Thebloggers1.tumblr.com)

“Oh my god, it’s a house made out of candy,“ said Stiles, walking up to the house to examine it to see if it was actually real or not. Which had Lydia slap him on the back of the head

“Stiles don’t eat it, it could be poison.” said Lydia, slapping Stiles hand, making him drop the bit of gingerbread he had just pulled off the house.

“That was so uncalled for,” replied Stiles, rolling his eyes then looking towards the three werewolves and hunter. Allison seemed to agree with Lydia on the whole strange situation, while the three werewolves seemed to have relaxed a bit.

“Lydia it’s fine. I can't feel any danger, can you guys?” asked Jackson to the other two werewolves.

“Nope,” said Scott.

“I can’t feel any danger, either,” admitted Derek. The smell of the candy was starting to get to him. It smelled so sweet and yummy and he could also smell pie coming from inside the house and he could tell it was getting to the other two as well.

“Okay, it’s not dangerous, but how is this even possible? It must be magic or something. This is so cool,” said Stiles as he began to rant, which made the rest of the pack roll their eyes. Jackson gave in to the smell of the house broke off a bit and shoved it in his mouth, earning shocked looks from the rest of the pack.

“Oh my god this so good,” said Jackson, reaching for another bite. Seeing that Jackson hadn’t dropped dead from eating the gingerbread, Scott gave in and grabbed a bit for himself. Derek seemed to be able to hold on a little longer than the two younger wolves but he finally gave in and grabbed a chunk for himself. This earned a glare from the girls and Stiles.

“Guys, you cant eat it! it could be someone’s home,” said Allison, rolling her eyes.

“Well, they shouldn’t have made it out of gingerbread,” said Jackson, shoving another bit of gingerbread in his mouth.

“To be fair, they have a point,” said Stiles as they watched the three werewolves eat the house. They where so busy eating the house they didn’t notice the front door had opened until they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned to see an old woman with thick glasses, grey hair, and a wooden walking stick dressed in all black.

“Can you tell me why you young people are eating my home?” asked the old woman in a sweet voice.

“Sorry, we didn’t know anyone lived here," replied Lydia.

“Yeah sorry,” said Scott, still eating his gingerbread.

“If you wanted something to eat, all you had to do was ask. Why don’t you all come in and have some food,” suggested the old woman. The three werewolves wasted no time in sprinting in. The three humans hesitated for a few seconds before following the others inside. None of them noticed the old woman locking the door behind her.


	3. - by FluffyOtters (fluffyotters.tumblr.com)

“Thank you very much for inviting us in,” Scott said, ever polite.

“It’s no trouble at all, dearies,” the old woman said. “It’s rare I have company in this neck of the woods. Usually people just stroll on by.”

“Yeah, about that,” Stiles asked, “how come you _are_ so far out here and why would you build your house out of _gingerbread_?”

“Stiles!” Scott barked a bit. “You don’t ask people why they build houses out of gingerbread like that!” He turned to look at the old lady. “Sorry about that. Stiles likes to ask questions of people. But um…considering that, why do you have a house built of gingerbread out in the middle of the forest?”

“I love to bake and considered it a challenge,” she said. “An entire house of delicious sweets? It must be magic,” she said, a shadow of a sly grin on her face. “But that’s not why you’re here. I invited you here to eat, since I can’t have people nibbling on my house, now can I?” She led them to a long dining room guest table. “Please, sit down. I’ll be right back.” They sat down.

Lydia broke the silence. “Is it just me, or does this seem like a bad idea?”

“No, why would it be a bad idea?” Jackson asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, a stranger living in the woods, that we somehow stumble upon, living in a gingerbread house, does that not scream trap to you?” She asked.

“But she doesn’t smell wrong or like she’s planning something and I feel no instincts warning us of danger,” Derek said. “It is a bit weird, I admit, to build a house out of baked goods and live in the woods, but people build homes out of all sorts of weird things, like ice hotels.”

“Well…” Lydia started before she was interrupted by the women coming in.

“You’re just in luck, I was baking a bunch of treats when you young people came on by.” She rolled in a trolley cart absolutely loaded with baked goods.

“What do you do with so much food?” Lydia asked in shock at seeing how much there was.

“I sell it to various stores after I’m done, I just like to cook and live without distractions from the outside world. You can have as much as you like.” She quickly set out huge plates in front of them. “I recommend starting with the pie and lemon bars though,” she said, placing a whole pie and lemon bars in front of all them. She moved faster than her appearance would have led to believe. “Apple pie is a classic and you’ve never tasted an apple pie until you’ve tried mine, if I do say so myself.” She stepped back, eagerly watching. “I want to see the first bite,” she said sweetly.

Derek, Scott and Jackson looked at each other and shrugged as they, for the moment, picked up a fork and stuck it into their pies, bringing up the pieces to their mouths. There was a moment of brief chewing and then…

“Holy mother of god,” Derek said.

“That is….” Jackson followed.

“The best pie ever, ” Scott ended, letting out a little moan of pleasure that Derek and Jackson echoed.

Lydia, Allison, and Stiles then tried theirs.

“You’re right, it is,” Allison said sighing.

“I didn’t know pie could even taste this good,” added Lydia.

“This isn’t pie, this is heaven,” Stiles said. “Like, literal heaven. I can’t believe it.”

The old woman chuckled approvingly. “You’re all very welcome, now eat up, I don’t want any of you to be hungry if I can help it.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Scott said pausing a big fast scoop to his mouth. “It’s so good. I could just eat it all.”

“Why thank you, it warms my heart to make people happy,” the lady said, turning and leaving them for a moment. They didn’t see the large dark smile on her face as she walked to the back where she could watch their progress from. They were hers now and she had no intention of letting them go. The wolves and humans sprung her trap and were going to get nice and big for her.


	4. - by TexBoi525 (mystoryandotherrandomthoughts.tumblr.com)

“Say, Derek, didn’t realize you had such a sweet tooth.” Stiles teased while Derek shoved what must be the tenth lemon bar in his mouth. 

“I don’t,” Derek said, blushing with half a lemon bar sticking out of his mouth, “They’re just so good. I don’t see you putting down that pie,” Derek bit back.

Stiles surprisingly looked cowed after the mention of his indulgence. He looked over the pack as they are all enjoying the sweets the nice old woman left them. She must be bringing more as they eat, because the stack of lemon bars is just as big as when they started, which must have been at least an hour ago. And now there are cupcakes, macaroons, tiramisu, and, biggest of all, a giant red velvet cheesecake with cream cheese frosting. A cheesecake which Scott is rudely bogarting, in Stiles’s opinion, though Stiles can’t blame him. In the one bite each of them got before Scott stole it, Stiles practically came at the taste. The others’ moans seemed to indicate that they felt the same.

“Scotty, come on,” Stiles whined, “share the orgasmic cake. At least with me? Best bros get to eat cake right?”

Scott growled at Stiles, putting himself between Stiles and the scrumptious cake.

“Fine!” Stiles huffed and stood up, not noticing the sliver of skin poking out of what used to be a baggy t-shirt, and walked over to the fluffy haired alpha.

Scott eyed him warily, still growling lowly. Stiles leaned down and, to everyone’s shock, licked a glob of frosting off Scott’s lip.

“See, sharing can be fun for everyone.” Stiles said with a smirk as the pack stared, dumbfounded. And no one more surprised than Scott, though he recovered quickly and took a bit of frosting to smears it on Stiles’s neck, which he then proceeded to suck off while stuffing a lemon bar in Stiles’s mouth as the human moaned at the feeling. 

“The saying’s right,” Scott said as he pulled off Stiles’s neck, leaving a dark hickey there. “Sharing is caring. Right, Stiles?”

Stiles just moaned around a second lemon bar Scott fed him and nodded. Stiles and Scott proceeded to feed each other and occasionally make out.

Derek just rolled his eyes. ‘About time those two finally did something about that tension between them.’ the alpha thought. He looked over at the rest of the pack.

Jackson seemed to have taken a liking to the tiramisu, probably deeming it as one of the few desserts fancy enough for his rich-boy ass. Although was it just Derek, or had said rich-boy ass gotten bigger? It’s not like he pays a ton of attention to his first beta’s body, but his butt does look somewhat wider.

Derek looked over at Lydia and Allison, both of whom seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the cupcakes. Both girls had small paunches and Lydia’s breasts seemed to be straining her already tight top.

Shoving another lemon bar into his own mouth, Derek turned his attention to the last two boys. Their mouths were covered in frosting, which they seem to be licking off each other, and from there it devolved in to another heated kiss. Derek noticed both boys seemed to have gained weight, though Scott’s time hogging that cake seemed to be showing the most.

With some trepidation, Derek looked down at himself and saw a small belly had replaced his defined abs. It’s bigger than the girls, and maybe bigger than Stiles’s stomach, but nowhere near Scott’s. Derek went through a whirlwind of emotions and almost told the others what he’s noticed…almost…but then he felt his wolf.

The wild-animal side of him was filled with several emotions, but not the fear or worry the human part of Derek felt. No, the wolf felt pride in his pack’s new growing forms, that they reflected well on the Alpha, showing that he can provide an abundance of sustenance. A shot of lust went though Derek from the wolf as he looks back to Stiles and Scott. The baby alpha and human have grown strong and sturdy because of HIM, and when the time comes he will join the pups in their play. He returned his gaze to Jackson, his first beta. Derek would need to work harder and make sure that Jackson’s a good refection on his alpha. Being smaller then Scott he can excuse, but smaller then Stiles? Never. Though he’ll have to think up a way to encourage the beta without him catching on to his rising weight.

The two females of the group will keep to themselves. The wolf has sensed the growing attraction between the two, and if Stiles and Scott’s outburst is anything to go by, it’s only a matter of time before they push past the veneer of friendship into something more.

Derek grinned to himself as he brought another lemon bar to his lips. He’ll have to remember to thank the old woman for helping make his pack stronger.


	5. - by CrazyTenor42 (sterekchub.tumblr.com)

Stiles slumped back in his chair, lazily rubbing his stuffed stomach. Scott reached for another cheesecake, salted caramel this time, and held out a fork to Stiles to feed him a few bites. Stiles’ pleased moans soon turned into a stifled belch and a groan as his overstuffed stomach protested.

“Give me a few minutes, Scotty. You finish this one.” Scott didn’t need to be told twice, immediately digging into the cheesecake with gusto, shirt pushing up even further over his gut. He kept up a steady, greedy pace, stopping only to give Stiles another bite or steal a quick kiss.

Derek was still watching them both. The younger Alpha was doing well, providing a worthy challenge to Derek. As head of the pack, Derek has to be the biggest and strongest to set an example for his beta. Jackson looked close to slowing down and Derek nearly growled at the thought. His beta needed to keep up. The rest of the pack, including the fragile humans, were doing more than his beta. Derek was surprised the humans of the pack kept up so strongly with the wolves. Lydia had stopped eating and was happily feeding Allison the remainder of the cupcakes instead. Their pudgy guts were straining at their tops, but they had eaten nowhere as much as Stiles. Stiles was growing into such a good member of the pack. It was unacceptable Jackson couldn't do better than the pup. Derek needed his beta to be stronger and sturdier.

“Done already?” Derek pushed a few plates closer to Jackson, knowing his beta’s fragile pride was the easiest way to get to him. “I thought you could do better.”

Jackson shot a withering glance over at Scott. “Maybe I like to appreciate my food and not shovel it down like some animal.”

“Making excuses, Jackson?”

Jackson glared at him, but picked up his pace.

\- - -

Eventually, Lydia made her way over to Stiles, phone in hand. “I’m going outside to see if there is any signal.”

Stiles got to his feet. He tried unsuccessfully to tug his shirt back into place and hide the few inches of his belly that were visible before he gave up and followed Lydia to the door.

He grabbed the doorknob, really a giant gumdrop surrounded by frosting, and it broke off in his hand.

“Trying to leave already?” came a voice from behind them

“We’re stepping outside,” Lydia said politely, “only for a few minutes.”

The witch sneered at her, gesturing to the gumdrop doorknob still in Stiles’s hand. “It would be rude to leave without finishing your food.”

Stiles patted his stomach, which is still firm and packed so tightly with food he had reached the point of being slightly uncomfortable. “No way can I eat more right now.”

A hand was suddenly grabbing his stomach, nails sinking into his skin, forcing him against the gingerbread door.

“No one leaves until they finish the food.”

The witch pulled her hand away. Derek growled and got to his feet, slower than usual, his movements slowed by his sizable middle. In the few seconds it took him to reach Stiles, the witch vanished into the kitchen. 

“So much for our warm welcome,” Stiles huffed, then sighed happily as Derek reached out to grab his wrist, black veins visible for a few seconds as he took Stiles’ pain.

“You did break her house.” Derek chided.

“Not on purpose!” He said defensively, staring at the candy in his hand. “Ugh. I really can’t eat anything else right now.“ 

Derek took the doorknob from Stiles’s hand and immediately bit into it. The pup had done so well and eaten as much as he could. He was going to make a good pack.


	6. - by CharlRhodes (chrhodes.tumblr.com)

Watching him munching on the doorknob, Stiles could only think about something was different about Derek. He was, well, so close to Stiles, in a not “I’m gonna rip your throat” mode, with a look filled with pride and lust. His face was so close that Stiles could smell his sugary breath. He closed his eyes, ready to sink into the wolf’s body when he heard Derek gnawing into the cotton candy curtain on his left. “Go take care of Scott” he said, smiling at Stile before going back to Jackson.

What happened? He was so close to his Sourwolf… well Sugarwolf actually. He was so eager to touch the Alpha’s body and rub himself into that too tight leather jacket.

“Stiles...come back…” Scott pleaded with his brown puppy eyes while swallowing one of the biggest brownie piece he’d ever seen. Can wolves eat chocolate? Isn’t it dangerous, like, for dogs? But they are also part humans…most of the time… and Scotty loves chocolate. Well, right now his face was covered with it. “I need you”

Stiles made his way back toward Scott, but he couldn’t stop from glancing back at Derek. His progress was obviously too slow to Scott, who grabbed the human and sat him on his thigh, looking satisfied having his pack mate/friend/brother on him.

“You big puppy,” Stiles chided.

Scott grinned at that and more when Stiles started to lick the chocolate from his mouth and cheeks while grabbing the young wolf belly. Stiles tingled at the touch of the warm and soft skin. Of course he knew how Scott’s skin felt, like, they were always touching each other all the time, but now it is different. Different, but good, as if there was more of Scott. More of his pack mate. More of the wolf he wanted to satisfy and to help. More of this sweet body Stiles now desperately wanted to feel, to touch and to take care of.

And Stiles was not the only one to crave the touch. With his free hand, Scott was grabbed and caressed the side of his puny friend. Well, puny was not the right word. He could feel the weight of Stiles on his leg, and it was not the “147-pound defenseless human” he felt. He was the pack mate who was taking care of him. Most of the time, Scott’s wolf was wary of the fact Stiles was the one who commands, but right now, the wolf was enjoying it. A human fending for him. A human showing him he was big and strong, limitless and beautiful. And this Stiles was taking more room, he was softer and tender. His pale skin was showing and he could only dig his fingers into his hips, making the skin roll under them. He purred with pleasure.

That was the life he always wanted. With Allison, Lydia, Derek, Jackson and of course his Stiles. Thinking of them being together here forever made him purr of pleasure. He felt when Stiles smiled.

“Did you just purr? Like a cat?” Stiles teased.

“Just shut up and give me the pie” Scott said, finishing devouring the brownie while Stiles was rubbing his gut.

“Still not full, Scotty boy? Well then, pecan or apple?” Stile asked, both pies in hand.

———————

Derek smiled proudly, watching Stiles finally understanding what Pack meant. Even if he was most of the time annoying, loud-mouthed and sarcastic, he was implicated in this pack. He was fitting. He looked like he belonged with the wolves, even if he was smaller than them. Speaking of smaller, he needed to focus on Jackson. His beta. He was still far behind the other wolves and Stiles was neck and neck with him. He had to change that. Jackson needed to be loved, to be pampered and to be shown that he also belonged here. Derek knew the whole Kanima’s story had taken a toll on the teenager, making him reluctant to get closer to the pack. Derek had to change that. He tried to pick his pride but knew he had to make it harder for Jackson to refuse belonging. He had to show him that he cared and Jackson was worth it.

As he got closer, Jackson looked at him, an eyebrow raised, almost challenging.

“What now?”

“You should,” as Derek moved his body close to Jackson, “be more happy about this moment, this place. We are all having a good time,” he said, glancing with him at Stiles and Scott. “You deserve it, Jackson.”

He scoffed at that. “Since when are you an all positive kind of guy? You’re going soft, Hale.”

Derek popped three macarons in his mouth, sighing. He was making things more difficult than it should be. Everybody was having a good time. Stiles and Scott, obviously (even if Derek didn’t want to admit he was a bit envious of them right now), Allison and Lydia, the latter of whom was back to her friend, pushing more cupcakes at her.

He rubbed his belly, thinking how he could make Jackson feels all that: the caring, the complicity and the pure ecstasy of the moment.

Then, with his claws he tore open Jackson’s shirt, each button one by one, freeing the teenager’s belly. With his other hand, he pick jelly-filled muffins, one on each claw.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jackson shouted. “That’s an Armani!”

“And that’s pack bonding. Now eat.”


	7. - by d_athansi (chubby-derek-and-friends.tumblr.com)

Jackson’s response to Derek’s command was surly acceptance. “You’re buying me a new shirt,” he groused through a mouthful of muffins. But his frown quickly melted into a blissed-out smile with the taste of the treat.

Derek smirked at the beta. “Good boy,” he said.

Jackson whined slightly at the praise, then flushed in embarrassment. He quickly glanced around at the rest of the pack, but the girls were in their own world, a world seemly of buttercream and belly rubs. Scott and Stiles were the same. The human was still perched on Scott’s lap, pushing brownies into the wolf’s mouth and licking the smeared chocolate frosting from his lips.

Jackson felt heat begin to pool in his stomach as he watched the two of them, watched as Stiles grabbed and shook Scott’s heavy belly, licked and nipped at his mouth and chin. Jackson’s mouth fell open as he began to harden, his breath coming more and more shallowly.

“You want that, Jackson?” Derek asked softly from beside him.

Jackson nodded without turning away. He felt a doughnut being pressed into his mouth, moaned at the taste as the crème filling oozed across his tongue.

“You want that,” Derek said, breath ghosting across Jackson’s ear, “then I wanna see you busting out of those pants. You understand me?”

Jackson nodded vigorously. Without another word, he turned back to the table and began shoving doughnuts into his mouth one after the other. Chips of glaze and small dollops of crème fell onto his bare, bloated stomach as he stuffed himself.

“Good boy,” Derek praised him again.

Jackson increased his pace in response.

Derek smiled at the Beta’s enthusiasm, and took the chance to glance back over at Scott and Stiles. Stiles was looking back at him and smiling a knowing smile, while Scott was shoving brownies into his own mouth.

Derek raised his eyebrows in response, chewing through another lemon bar. They really are quite delicious, the older man thought.

Stiles leaned down and whispered in Scott’s ear, his voice soft enough that Derek couldn’t hear him over the grunting and moaning of the rest of the pack as they devoured the table full of food. Scott nodded, leaning back so Stiles could stand from his lap. When Stiles was away from the alpha, Scott leaned back in and began to eat the brownies with a renewed vigor. Meanwhile, Stiles made his way over to where Derek stood watching him.

“Nice work with Jackson,” Stiles said, casually picking up a cookie from an as of yet untouched platter and taking a bite. “Who knew he had a praise kink?”

Jackson growled slightly around the mouth full of fried dough, but a quick flash of Derek’s eyes was enough to get him to return to his task.

“Just doing what’s best for the pack,” Derek said.

“Hmmm, and what about what’s best for you, big guy?” Stiles asked. He looked the older man up and down, his eyes dark in obvious lust.

Derek felt the answering growl before he knew he was making it. It wasn’t an angry sound, but an response to the hunger in Stiles’s gaze.

“Gotta make sure the big bad wolf is the biggest and the baddest, right?” Stiles asked, bringing a fresh lemon bar up to Derek’s lips. Derek opened his mouth wide, taking the entire thing in one bite. When Stiles went to withdraw his hand, Derek snatched his wrist, grumbling as he chewed and swallowed, them took Stiles’s fingers between his lips to clean the remains of the sweet from them. Stiles gasped softly.

“You think you’ve got what it takes to fill me up?” Derek teased.

Stiles’s smirk was all the answer he needed, as the younger man fed him another lemon bar.


	8. - by Dpes (Thebloggers1.tumblr.com)

Derek sighed in satisfaction as Stiles fed him another lemon bar while he used his other hand to massage Derek’s bloated belly. “That feels so good,” he moaned, praising Stiles for his skills in feeding and massaging.

This praise from the Alpha made Stiles blush, but also got a growl from Jackson, which made the other two roll their eyes. “You’re doing amazing, too, Jackson,” said Derek, using a hand to pat Jackson’s belly, which seemed to make the beta happy again and back to stuffing his face.

“Thanks, big boy,“ said Stiles, winking at Derek before feeding him the rest of one lemon bar and then another.

"This is heaven,” thought Derek.

But his thoughts where interrupted by a cracking sound. Confused, he looked down to see the button on his jeans about to give out.

“Oh crap,” thought Derek, but it was to late. His jeans button popped off, sending it across the table with such a force that it knocked the brownie straight out of Scott’s hand. 

The younger wolf glared at Derek. “Hey, I was eating that!” shouted Scott, which made Stiles roll his eyes.

“Just go pick it up. Five second rule,” smirked Stiles.

“Fine,” said Scott, struggling to get out of his seat, but he managed to.

“Now where were we?” smiled Stiles, grabbing another lemon bar and shoving it into the alpha’s mouth.

But they were interrupted by the sounds of groaning. Stiles looked over to see Scott struggling to bend down to pick up his brownie due to how heavy his gut was. Stiles wanted to help his friend, but also wanted to keep feeding Derek. He looked to the older male for help.

“Go help him before he falls over,” said Derek with a chuckle.

“Okay,” said Stiles, getting up and walking over to Scott who was still trying to reach his brownie. ”Need a hand?“ asked Stiles with a smirk, trying to stop himself from laughing at the situation.

“Yeah,” said Scott, standing up, making his belly jiggle a wee bit. Scott was blushing like mad.

Stiles didn’t say a word as he picked up the brownie and shoved it in to Scott’s mouth, who ate it happily. Stiles licked Scott’s cheeks, which had somehow managed to get chocolate all over them again.

“You’re a really messy eater,” chuckled Stiles, reaching for another brownie and shoving it into the other teen’s mouth while Scott used his hand scoop up some chocolate and put into Stiles mouth.

As they were feeding each other, Stiles spotted the old woman out of the corner of this eye watching the group and giving them strange look. Stiles glanced over at Lydia who had also noticed the old woman. Stiles felt like he should try and figure this out, but he also wanted to keep feeding Scott and Derek who both seemed to be enjoying it.

So what were a couple more lemon bars and brownies going to hurt, right?


	9. - by FluffyOtters (fluffyotters.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is not by d-athanasi. FluffyOtters doesn't have an AO3 account yet.

Lydia watched the old woman out of the corner of her eye as she and Allison shared a pie. They were not as messy as the boys, mostly, though inevitably a few stains dotted their clothes which were also riding up a bit.

“Does any of this seem…odd to you?” Lydia asked Allison.

“No, why?” Allison asked, moaning a little as she ate her pie slice, licking around her mouth.

“I talked to Stiles…sometime ago,” Lydia said, struggling to remember. It seemed a bit foggy but it was somewhere a while ago with all the eating. “I think something strange is going on.”

“The only thing strange here is that you’re questioning unimportant things when you have this delicious pie right in front of you. I don’t want to eat this all by myself,” said Allison. “Well, actually, I could, but I want you to have some too. But what does it matter that you talked to Stiles?”

“Because I feel like we’re all forgetting something very important,” Lydia frowned, trying to think of the thoughts and not be distracted by the delicious pie. It was hard, the smell wafting like a siren’s song and she ached to resume tasting it. “How long have we been in here?”

“I don’t think that long,” Allison said. “Maybe an hour or two. give or take with all the delicious food.”

“Yeah, but that seems wrong,” Lydia said.

“Sometimes you really spoil the mood,” Allison sighed putting the fork down. “Can we please resume eating?”

“No. Have you noticed that the boys are acting really strange?”

“They’re boys, what do you expect? You have to be more clear on what you mean.”

“Well they’re…all over the food. We all are. But have you noticed we’re not thirsty or tired or anything?”

“So what? It’s only been a few hours, that’ll come later.”

“Yeah but…look at what we’re eating. We should be beyond thirsty, stuffing rich delicious chocolate down our throats or those sticky sweet lemon bars, those cupcakes, those croissants, those cookies, muffins, pies, sweet tarts, ice cream,” Lydia started, her voice breathless with excitement before she shook her head to remain on focus, no matter how delicious it all sounded. “We should at least be requiring drinks, and yet we’re not. We also would probably need to go to the bathroom and yet…”

“Ew, gross,” Allison said, “I get the picture. And you have a point,” she said, straightening up at the table. “We should be feeling something, right? Yet all we’re feeling is hungry.”

“Exactly,” Lydia said. “And that old woman occasionally comes in and watches us and brings more treats.”

“Really? I haven’t seen her since we came in,” Allison said.

“No, she’s been in here now a couple times with new trays and carts and only I and maybe Stiles have noticed this.”

“That is creepy,” Allison said.

“I’m not sure how helpful Stiles would be, though, right now,” Lydia said as she watched him feed Scott more chocolate treats.

Scott was panting happily and waving in excitement as Stiles teased, waving it above his head before dropping it into Scott’s mouth, who chewed excitedly and opened again for Stiles to repeat the process. Stiles occasionally leaned over and kissed Scott who responded enthusiastically.

“He’s too…into it at the moment.”

“That is kind of hot,” Allison said, watching.

“Allison, focus,” Lydia said. “Yeah, it is, but it’s not really helping us out here.”

“But what will?” Allison asked.

“I think…we really need to get out of here,” Lydia whispered and Allison gasped.

Scott, Derek, and Jackson all lifted their heads and turned towards them.

“Never mind her!” Lydia called. “She’s just enjoying her pie!” She turned back to Allison.

“What was that?” Allison asked. “Why aren’t you telling them?”

“Because the woman is here,” Lydia pointed to the corner where faintly Allison could see the women watching intently. “I don’t want her to know. Plus…I think something’s wrong with the boys.”

“Isn’t it always,” Allison sighed.

“Their eyes…so strange,” Lydia whispered. She glanced around. “But they should have heard me if things were normal,” Lydia said. “Instead, the're so focused on eating that they seem to be in their own little private world.”

“Where does that put Stiles at?” Allison asked.

“I don’t know, being an enabler currently,” Lydia said watching Stiles pat Scott’s gut proudly.

Suddenly there was a popping sound as Scott’s pants opened and his belly spilled out as he let out a loud powerful belch and pounding his chest a moment coughing. Stiles ran his hands excitedly over the exposed skin as Scott leaned back, grinning proudly as Stiles rubbed and kissed it. Derek beamed over at Scott, too, in pride as he ate more lemon bars. Jackson groaned and glared weakly in Scott’s direction before redoubling even further in stuffing chocolates into his mouth, his belly quivering beginning to strain the button of his fashionable dress pants.

“It might be up to us for a bit,” Lydia said.


	10. - by TexBoi525 (mystoryandotherrandomthoughts.tumblr.com)

Old Babbity looked around her living room at the pack of young wolf boys and their human packmates. She was so pleased with how well this was going, they were all growing nicely. 

The younger alpha with the admittedly adorable crooked jawline that was almost completely buried under many chins, was a surprise leader in growth. It must be the human boy helping him. The young alpha’s stomach and chest had blossomed to a surprising size. The druid kept teasing him, saying the tanned boy had tits that would make most girls jealous. Babbity couldn’t see it but she’d bet her magic the boy’s behind had grown to a massive size as well.

Moving her gaze to said human, oh, what a change in him. She remember what he looked like only half a day ago when the pack arrived: thin and lanky, covered in moles. The only thing that might link this blubbery boy with that one are the moles covering his face and recently exposed chest. He was doing so well, still beating the beta in growth, though the preppy beta was catching up quickly with his other alpha’s help. But oh yes, the human would make a delectable meal, what with his large posterior and gravid belly and love handles.

The Beta, when he started, had been so concerned with his wardrobe and figure, but one word from his alpha and he was plowing through the cakes in front of him. The alpha telling him what a good beta he was and how proud he was of the beta and how large his middle was becoming; it was a joy for the witch to watch. Babbity was surprised that most of the beta’s weight was concentrated there in his stomach. If she wasn’t planning on eating them all she’d be proud she could help the boy break through some of his insecurities, but alas, she was. 

The older alpha, though, she could tell he would be the biggest by the end. Even if he was being beaten by the other alpha currently, she could see an immense lust in those flashing eyes whenever he pushed the beta further again and again. This wolf was going to be the embodiment of gluttony, and she couldn’t wait to taste the masterpiece he would become. The Alpha’s butt alone would be several meals the way it was growing.

The banshee and huntress were a little bit of a disappointment, but considering they didn’t have a wolf’s hunger, or, in the case of the druid boy, a seemingly insurmountable lust for food and wolf boys, it’s an acceptable growth for now, with their much larger breasts and portly girth.

As she looked to the girls she noticed a couple of things that worried her. First, they were no longer eating. Well, the redheaded banshee wasn’t, and the huntress had almost stopped completely, only taking small bites every couple of minutes. Second, they were whispering to each other, and not in the loving way the druid and young alpha were, or the encouraging way the older alpha was to his beta. No, this was a conspiratorial whisper that disturbed the old witch. Lastly, and most concerning, was that they kept glancing at her, which they shouldn’t have been able to do considering that her magic should have made her unnoticeable to the pack. No, this was bad. Babbity knew she had to separate the girls from the rest before they realized what her plan was.

With that thought, the witch ran back to the kitchen to retrieve her showstopper. She’d wanted to save it for nearer to the end, but it would serve as a good distraction for now. The sorceress pulled the large triple-decker chocolate lava cake out of thin air. It looked mouthwatering. Standing only because of her magic, the cake was drizzled in caramel and butterscotch sauce. The witch worried she might’ve done too good of a job as she almost reached out to rip a bit off for herself, but she steeled herself and walked back to the room where the pack was gorging themselves. Well, most of them were, but that would soon be fixed. Her entrance was ignored by the boys, but the girls looked straight at her. Oh yes, something would have to be done about them, Babbity thought to herself.

“Boys,” the enchantress called, getting the boys attention. “I have a new recipe I would like you to try. Please make sure all of you get some and tell me what you think when you’re done.” 

The Boys pounced with surprising grace given their new forms. Unknown to the boys, the cake would keep re-materializing until the witch canceled the magic. As they devoured the luscious cake, the witch approached the two young women.

“Dearies,” Babbity began, presenting the image of a kindly old woman, “I noticed you stopped eating. Is something the matter?”

“Oh n-oof” the huntress started before the banshee elbowed the girl.

“Actually miss, I’m not feeling well.” 

Babbity could see where the redhead was going and she couldn’t have dreamed of a better excuse to separate them from the group. 

The girl continued, “if you could show Allison and me to your bathroom it would be most appreciated.”

“Of course dears, right this way.” Babbity showed the girls out of the room and down a hallway to a door made of gingerbread and frosting like all the others in the house. This trap got old with all the sticky door handles and furniture, but it was a means to an end. “The bathroom is just through this door girls. I do hope you feel better soon!”

With that, Babbity left the girls and walked back to the rest of the pack. Those girls would be in for a surprise in that “bathroom”. The room was actually a specially warded room for when her…guests…got too rowdy for her liking. The room would force the girls to eat and make them enjoy it, even knowing something was wrong in the house. Yes, those pesky girls were out of commission now. And just to make extra sure, Babbity made some arcane gestures and added an aphrodisiac spell to the room. If the girls weren’t deterred by the food, the magnified lust for each other would surely distract them for a extended period of time. 

The witch let out a soft cackle then admonished herself for being a stereotype and returned to the kitchen for more snacks for her willing captives.


	11. - by CrazyTenor42 (sterekchub.tumblr.com)

“This isn’t a bathroom,” Allison pointed out as soon as the door closed behind them.

The room was a more like a very small kitchen, tables of desserts filling every square inch of the room, save for some room to walk. All the food looked mouthwatering, but Allison felt that her stomach was already stretched full and gurgling with how much food she had eaten. At the moment, she seriously would have considered taking the bite of an Alpha just so she could continue eating. Still, she was sure she could eat a little bit more, so she grabbed a chocolate truffle from a table nearest to her and popped it in her mouth. 

“Lydia, you have to try this.” She held one out, only to realize Lydia was no longer next to her. “Lydia?”

Lydia was standing by another table, running her finger across a triple layer strawberry cream cake that was taking up a large portion of the table. Scooping up the frosting, she brought her finger to her lips.

“Strawberry and cream is my favorite,” the Lydia moaned, licking her finger. “You have to try some.”

“Mmmn I think if you enjoy it so much, you should have it.” Allison stood behind the redhead, resting her hands on what were becoming prominent and fleshy hips. “Grow these curves some more.”

Lydia made another swipe at the cake with her fingers and moved to lick it up, but Allison grabbed her wrist and instead brought the frosted coated finger to her own mouth, sucking it clean before releasing it again.

“You were right, it is good.” She pulled out a chair in front of the table and gently pushed Lydia down onto it, handing her a fork. “Think you can finish it?”

“Yes,” Lydia said breathlessly. “Yes, I need – I need all of it. It’s so good, Allison.”

Lydia started taking greedy forkfuls, each bite punctuated with a small moan of pleasure. She couldn’t seem to get enough of it, every forkful better than the last. Not wanting to hinder Lydia’s pace, Allison brought over the bowl of truffles and another chair, sitting at a close angle from Lydia.

“I’m so happy she showed us this place,” Allison smiled, giving Lydia a quick kiss before feeding her a truffle and then taking one for herself. She couldn’t remember why they had left the boys…it didn’t seem important. What mattered was that Lydia kept eating, kept making those small noises of satisfaction that were causing Allison squeeze her thighs tighter together. She wanted – needed – Lydia to keep eating. Needed to see the softened cheeks and jawline turn into a proper double chin, to watch her hips soften and her belly push even further into her lap.

“Look how much you’ve grown. You want to compete with the boys, don’t you?”

Lydia nodded and offered Allison a bite of the cake in exchange for yet another chocolate. They continued liked that for a time, Lydia determinedly eating her way through the cake, offering Allison the occasional bite in exchange for chocolate. Allison kept up her constant stream of affection and encouragement, pressing soft kisses wherever she could.

“So round and soft and beautiful, Lydia. You’re going to grow even more,” Allison muttered, lightly squeezing Lydia’s breasts, threatening to spill out of her top, before resting her hand on top of her swelling stomach. “Get even fatter.”

After a few more minutes, Lydia’s pace started to slow.

“’M full,” Lydia gasped, trying to adjust herself in the chair to alleviate some of the fullness. Her stomach was rounding out, her shirt a few inches above her belly button, so close to being merely a crop-top. She fiddled with the waistband on her skirt, hidden beneath her lower belly.

Allison pushed her hand away from her skirt. “If your skirt still fits, you aren’t big enough, Lydia. I thought you wanted to be better than the boys. Bigger.”

Lydia whimpered and ran her hands over her stomach, rubbing and squeezing, feeling the weight. “I need to – ” she burped softly, blushing, “ – take off this skirt. I need more room, Allison.”

“A few more bites, okay?” She licked the frosting from the corners of Lydia’s mouth, sliding her hand down the waistband of Lydia’s tight skirt with much difficultly, rubbing gently at the indentations it left in the skin, moving up to massage the stuffed girl’s belly. “Pop the button and then you can stop.”

Lydia picked up the fork again, sighing as she took the first bite. If Allison kept rubbing her belly like that, she could eat forever. She lost count of how much more she had eaten, lost to the bliss of chocolate and cake and Allison’s kisses and caress.

Before she knew it, there was only a small piece of the cake left. Struggling to lean forward over her bloated belly, to get another piece, suddenly there was a snap and a huge pressure was lifted from her belly. Free of its constraints, it spilled into her lap, heavy, and stuffed full. Yet somehow, Lydia still wanted to eat more.

Allison was completely consumed by her lust. Lydia looked gluttonous, resting back in her chair, round and full belly burst free of her skirt. Allison straddled her lap, her plump belly pressing against Lydia’s. Allison was bigger - at least her stomach was - but if Lydia kept eating like that…The thought sent jolts down Allison’s spine and she started kissing Lydia fervently, hands eagerly grabbing and exploring every new curve.

They could go back to eating later. For now, she wanted to celebrate Lydia’s growing girth.


	12. - by CharlRhodes (chrhodes.tumblr.com)

“I need to be good. I need to be good. I need to be good for my Alpha.” That was what kept repeating in Jackson’s head. He had to be the best for his Alpha, he needed to please his Alpha, his Alpha must be proud of him, and his Alpha told him to eat more, so Jackson had to eat more. Plus, the food was delicious. Muffins, donuts, cheesecakes. “It's so good. I have to eat more, I have to be big and strong for my Alpha”.

As he was gorging himself, he felt his Alpha’s hands on his belly, stroking his sides, caressing him. He felt his Alpha’s big cheek against his own, sent-marking him, approving him.

“You’re such a good boy, Jackson” said Derek, kissing him on his softening jawline. “You’re becoming strong for me. Keep going. I’m proud of you”.

Jackson beamed with pride and opened his mouth to let Derek feed him. His perfect Alpha, his big perfect Alpha. While Derek was feeding him, he let his hands go to and worship the Alpha’s body. Derek had been ballooning, a perfect round belly that was starting to sag a bit. Huge hips, almost as big as small beer bellies. Tree trunk thighs attached to two massive butt cheeks that were close to tearing open his tortured pants and underwear at any moment. Jackson wanted to be like him. Big and strong like his Alpha. He was pretty sure that it was what Derek wanted anyways. So he kept gobbling all the food Derek put in his mouth, moaning and enjoying the moment.

———-

On the other side of the room, Stiles was playing with his huge puppy. He sat on the Alpha’s thigh and fed him, living what he could call now his dream.

“Who’s the fattiest-softiest-hugest-blubberyesque puppy here?” he asked while waving a piece of brownie above Scott’s head.

“It’s me! It’s me!” answered Scott while catching it and chewing it greedily.

“Yeah, it’s you my Scottie” said Stiles, kissing him on the neck while putting another piece of cake in Scott’s mouth. “You’re so beautiful”.

The four boys kept eating, playing, kissing, teasing, praising, caressing, grabbing, touching, nipping and gorging more with food when Derek growled loudly.

“Where’s the food?! Where’s the food?!” he growled, jumping around the table, making his remaining clothes tear more and more. Even the giant sumptuous cake the witch had bought out seemed to have disappeared (though it seemed to be rebuilding itself, unknown to the boys).

It was catastrophic. Jackson was whining, going after and clinging into his Alpha. Scott was looking so sad Stiles wanted to kiss his sorrow away.

“Stiles, where’s the food?!”

“Stilinski, go get us food.”

“Stiles, please, I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay” said Stiles while getting up a bit, grunting. He slapped playfully at Scott’s belly and looked at the wolves. “I’ll find the old lady and ask her for food. A lot of it. Stay good, puppies.” Stiles chuckled at the grumble from Derek as he left the room.

After searching a couple of doorways, and catching his breath a bit, Stiles found the kitchen. It was a nice room, made of food like the rest of the house of course, but the old lady was not here.

Stiles knew it was impolite to help himself without asking, but his wolves were hungry, so he started to open the pantries to find something. Who knew how long it would be until they just started eating the furniture!

But every cabinet Stiles looked in was empty. That was weird. The old lady had brought them so much food, but all the pantries were empty. Defeated, Stiles was going to rejoin the others in the living room, when his eyes caught a book.

A big book.

A big old book.

A big old book looking like the one Deaton was giving him to learn magic.

Stiles peeped at the page. It was opened to the a spell called “Never ending food”, he turned the pages to find other spells like “Never Feel Full”, “Blissful enchanted ignorance”, “Endless Hunger” and “Desire To Be The Biggest”. What was that? Spell to make people fat? Why? That was stupid. Then, he looked at the title of the book and his eyes went wide.

“How To Cook Fat Children; 1,001 ways to plump’em up.”

Stiles felt cold in the pit of his enlarged stomach. The old lady planned to eat them?? He had to tell the others. With the book in his hand, he dashed back to the living room, arriving out of breath from even the small sprint.

“Guys…we have…a problem! The old…lady…she’s…a witch…A bad one. And…I found…this book. It says…how…to cook…fat children. And we’re the fat children I think. We have to stop her!” Stiles gulped and breathed heavily.

But none of the wolves was listening to him. Derek only grunted in response, too busy gnawing the marshmallow sofa with the other two to pay much attention. The three of them were greedily eating as if the sofa was going to disappear like the rest of the food at any second.

Stiles was speechless at the wolves’ gluttony, but he couldn’t help but stare. They seemed to be obsessed with stuffing themselves like pigs. He laughed at the thought: wolves being like pigs. He was so hypnotized by the show that he did not dare to interrupt them. He decided to do something when the sofa became history, and the cookie chairs began to be gobbled by the wolves. They were out of control now he needed the girls to help him.

Stiles looked around to find them, but they were nowhere to be sight. He had to find them. Maybe the witch took them.

Stiles began searching the house for them, opening every door when he found the one. (Though why a gingerbread cottage had so many rooms he couldn’t fathom.)

What Stiles found in this room was so shocking. Lydia and Allison had almost completely burst out of their clothes, and they were still eating, shoving handfuls of sweets into each other’s mouths between kisses. He had to help them and leave this hell house now.

He just entered the room when he felt a presence behind him.

“Well, well, well, it is isn’t the enabler?”

Stiles spun around in shock.

The witch quickly took the book Stiles was holding. “Good job.”

Then nothing. Just a cackle.


	13. - by d_athansi (chubby-derek-and-friends.tumblr.com)

Stiles isn’t sure what happened but one second he was being confronted by the old woman in the room with the girls, and the next he was chained up in the kitchen with his arms over his head.

“Looks like I’ll have to take care of you earlier than I planned, little Druid,” the woman said, leafing through her cookbook. She snapped her fingers and the back wall of the kitchen melted away to reveal a huge cauldron and an oven the size of a garage.

“What the hell? Why are you doing this?” Stiles yelled, trying to wrench his hands from the binding they were in. The position had caused his shirt to pull up, leaving his round, soft belly exposed.

“Silly little Druid, asking questions he already knows the answer to,” the woman chided. She approached Stiles and gently laid a hand on his plump stomach. “You called Babitty here.”

Stiles paused his wriggling to think about what the woman said.

“What the hell do you mean I called you,” he asked.

The woman smiled. “You put out the call for something to bring your pack closer together. Babbity heard you, heard your secret desires.” She pressed into Stiles’s stomach, making him gasp slightly at the touch to his tender new belly.

“You…What…What secret desires?” Stiles protested, though he was somewhat breathless.

The woman, (Babbity maybe?) smirked at Stiles and moved back to her cookbook. She didn’t answer him.

Stiles wracked his mind for any idea of what the old woman was talking about. He had cast the spell to bring the pack closer together. It had been about a week ago (not including however long they had been trapped in this house), after another disastrous pack meeting. Derek and Scott had been butting heads again, Lydia and Jackson had been doing their weird fighting without fighting thing, Allison had been sitting off to the side just listening, and Stiles had been trying to mediate, as per usual. To top it all off, when the pizzas had arrived, Derek and Scott had gotten into some idiotic alpha-eating contest, the exact reason for Stiles still wasn’t sure. But the two of them had both eaten two pizzas each, and the sight of both alphas leaning back and rubbing their bloated bellies had stirred something in Stiles that he usually did his best to hide, especially around nosy werewolves and their overdeveloped sense of smell. He’d basically fled from the loft at that point. Derek had looked incredibly put out by it too.

Had that scene still been on his mind when he had cast the spell? Deaton was always telling Stiles to make sure his mind was completely clear before doing magic, something easier said than done when you were a kid with ADHD.

Looking back up at the woman, Stiles saw that she had begun cutting carrots and potatoes into the cauldron. Stiles began struggling again. He looked up at the restraints, hoping maybe to find some handcuffs he could pick.

What he found instead was a wad of taffy. Taffy, which stretched and loosened with a little heat and pressure. Stiles felt hope began to blossom in his chest as he began trying to twist his wrists to generate some friction. It took some doing, but eventually he was able to began moving his arms back and forth. Now he just had to keep the witch distracted.

“So I called you here, huh?” He asked, keeping his voice level.

“Indeed you did, young Druid. Babbity followed the sweet taste of your fantasies here.” The old woman didn’t turn around, instead beginning to add salt to the pot and cutting herbs into it.

“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles asked, frustrated. The taffy was stretching, but very slowly. Too slowly.

The old woman turned and smiled at Stiles. Far from the kindly smile of their earlier meeting outside the house, this smile was sinister and gave Stiles a cold chill. Stiles quickly stopped moving his arms, letting them hang as before, praying the woman would not know what he was doing.

“We are not so different, you and Babbity. We both have the desire to feed and fatten.” She said.

Stiles snorted, “Yeah, right, maybe, but I definitely don’t have the desire to eat my friends.”

The woman shrugged. “What is lust except for the craving of another’s flesh to satisfy a hunger of touch? Babbity‘s hunger is not so different.”

The woman turned back to the pot. She had begun slicing onions and peeling garlic cloves. Under the cauldron a fire blazed to live, filling the kitchen with the aroma of the sautéing aromatics and vegetables.

Stiles felt his stomach growl, and he began to redouble his efforts to escape from the taffy. “That smell is the dressing for a feast of you, Stiles,” he reminded his stomach. Slowly, Stiles began to be able to pull his arms lower and lower. The taffy became more pliable as he twisted his wrists again and again. The soft rasping of his skin against the candy was mostly covered by the crackling of the fire.

“So what are you going to do with me?” Stiles asked, making his voice sound as defeated as possible.

The woman didn’t turn, instead gesturing at the huge oven door which began to raise up. Inside were piles of wood around the edges. The woman snapped her fingers and the wood caught alight.

“Little Druid is too small for quick cooking. He must be roasted slowly to make tender for Babbity,” the woman said. Her voice sounded more distant, and the word choices sounded less coherent.

“Her crazy is ratcheting up,” Stiles thought, pulling at the taffy again.

The woman materialized a huge wooden paddle out of thin air and began stirring the vegetables in the pot. “Yes, little Druid will make a fine meal for Babbity. Then Babbity can finish with others, fattening properly. Make them ready for a proper roasting…”

Stiles began to panic at the talk of his friends being cooked like pigs at a luau. He had to stop this crazy woman now! With a final pull, Stiles leveraged all his weight against the taffy and was able to yank his arms free.

The woman didn’t hear the taffy break, her focus was intent on the pot of veggies and the roaring of the oven as she continued to mutter to herself.

Stiles knew he would only get one shot at this, so he slid quietly so the woman was between him and the open oven, and waited for her to turn her back to him. His heart was pounding in his chest and Stiles could only thank his lucky stars that this woman didn’t seem to be able to hear his heartbeat.

“Must make sure oven is prepared so roasting will be even, so flesh will be tender…” the woman muttered. She turned to the oven and began to shift some of the logs about with her paddle. The flames crackled and sparked in the oven, and Stiles knew his chance had come.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles leaned his shoulders down and charged at the old woman, using all his lacrosse training to execute the perfect tackle. Coach would have been proud. Stiles crashed into the old woman, sending her flying into the oven with a scream.

With the woman in the oven, Stiles reached up and slammed the door closed. Through the small window on the oven door he watched at the woman fell into the burning logs, her dress and hair catching alight as if they were flash paper. The woman tried to scream but she immediately began coughing as the heat seared her lungs. Her flailing and gasping was wild and uncoordinated.

After a minute maybe of struggle, the woman slumped over, and the flames in the oven seemed to flare up, completely eclipsing the window.

At that moment, Stiles felt the witch’s magic snap, and he knew his friends were safe.


	14. - by Dpes (Thebloggers1.tumblr.com)

Stiles felt the magic snapping but he could still feel a small trace of it hanging in the air. Confused, Stiles ran a hand up and down his plump belly. The magic should have completely gone when the witch died. Shaking his head, he decided to go and check on the others to make sure they hadn’t eaten themselves into a food coma.

As he walked back to the main room, Stiles could actually feel his plump round belly jiggling for the first time, since the witch’s magic had made him blind to it before. He kind of liked it. When he walked into the main room, he saw the three fat wolves looking around, confused.

“Dude, what happened?” asked Scott looking around, making his chins wobble.

“How did we get so fat,“ added Jackson, shaking his belly up and down. He took a quick glance at the other two wolves and was a bit of jealous that he was the smallest. “At least I’m bigger than Stiles,” thought Jackson with a smile, showing off his chubby cheeks.

“And where are the girls?” asked Derek, a little out of breath. The older wolf sat down on a chair made out of cookies, which was somehow able to handle all of his enormous ass, just as the girls walked into the room. “Never mind,” said Derek.

“Stiles, what happened,” asked Lydia, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

“Well, it turns out the nice old lady was an evil witch, and she was wanting to eat use once we were big and fat,” explained Stiles, earning shocked gaps from the others.

“Where is she?” asked Derek.

“She tried to cook and eat me, so I pushed her into the oven,” Stiles said with a shrug. Derek growled at the mention of the witch trying to eat Stiles but then looked proud at the fact that he had done away with her and protected the pack. The others just shook their heads. To be honest, this hadn’t even made the top five on the list of the strangest situations they’d been in.

"Whatever, let’s just get out of here,” ordered Scott. The young alpha picked up as many cakes as he could carry and waddled towards the front door. But when he tried to walk through, he was pushed back with a force that made him land on his massive ass and caused his whole body jiggle. “What the hell was that?” asked Scott, trying to pick himself up of the ground. It took awhile but he managed.

“Oh shit. I’ll be back in a minute,” Stiles said, rushing out the room and back to the witch’s kitchen. Quickly, he looked through the book, finding the spell that was keeping them trapped. Stiles scanned the page and found what he was looking for in the last paragraph.

“The only way to end the spell is for the initial spellcaster walk through the door first, or for those within the house to eat it in its entirety.”

Stiles thought about it. He did cast the initial spell, but the wolves, his wolves, were already so gloriously fat. What would they look like if they finished off the entire house? Stiles smirked to himself. There was only one way to find out. He walked back into the main room carrying the spell book.

“Hey guys, so I read through the book and it says we have to eat the whole house to get out,” Stiles said. It wasn’t really a lie, so he was able to keep his heartbeat steady. The real struggle was hiding his grin.

“Really? Even the toilet?” asked Jackson, raising an eyebrow.

“Apparently,” replied Stiles.

“That’s just gross,” said Allison, making a gagging sound.

“I don’t think there is a toilet,” Lydia said.

“Oh, thank God,” Scott replied.

“I’ll do it,” Derek said. The other wolves looked at him confused. “I’ll be the one to eat the whole house.” When he saw that the others where going to argue, he flashed his alpha-red eyes at them, though his face was so round now it wasn’t really that threatening.

“Fine, but we’ll help. We are pack after all,” said Scott, looking around.

“Let’s start here and work from room to room,” ordered Derek. He wasn’t happy that the others weren’t going to let him handle it by himself, but he also felt a sense of pride in his pack wanting to work together.

The others nodded and started to bring Derek parts of the living room. While Derek was eating the most, Scott and Jackson were nibbling on things as well.

Stiles smiled at the sight, but then a thought hit him. With the magic gone, Derek and the others would be full far to quickly to finish off the whole house. So Stiles flipped through the book until he found two of the spells the witch had been using on them earlier. One of which would never let the wolves feel full, and the other would keep them hungry.

Muttering the spells under his breath, Stiles sat back and prepared to watch the show.


	15. - by FluffyOtters (fluffyotters.tumblr.com)

And it was turning out to be quite the show.

Thanks to the never feel full and always hungry spells, the wolves were going and going like furry eating machines. They had transformed a bit, showing the wolf side as they dug into the sections. They were eating furniture, support beams, even flooring with a wild energy. Fortunately, most of the rooms seemed empty and were there merely as decoration as the wolf pack methodically moved from one room to the next.

Derek was taking charge, eating the tougher pieces while Scott and Jackson gnawed on the walls and ripped chunks off and pushed it into their thick faces. Lydia and Allison did what they could to help, as did Stiles, lest they wonder what he was doing or got suspicious. They helped break down the walls further, clubbing them apart with bits of furniture and ceiling beams, and helped Scott and Jackson find the vulnerabilities in the wall to claw at, bring Derek remnant pieces.

The layout was strange and bizarre, but it was a magic house, so it was to be expected. There were wall pieces that tasted of classic gingerbread, which made sense, but then there were other walls made of laffy-taffy, which were chewy and sticky, and doors made of chocolate. There was an entire wall of one room made of caramelized bacon that they wolfed down faster than one would have thought given how thick that was had been. However, being sweet meat, Derek, Jackson, and Scott chewed and gobbled powerfully through it. The Chocolate doors gave the wolves trouble, had Scott struggling until the humans figured out a plan involving Allison, Lydia, and Stiles working together as a team, breaking it into manageable pieces and passing them to each other.

They were in no rush as Derek ate and ate. His belly inexorably pushed outwards, but thanks to the spell he didn’t seem to notice it or them as he went on, stretching out and down as gravity took hold. There was also a lot going to the back as well, as Derek expanded, filling out what had remained of his pants and splitting them, unleashing his newly thickened, jiggling butt for all to see. Jackson and Scott paused, eyes entranced before letting out howls of celebration for the big alpha. He was their alpha and he was was continuing to prove his skills and show the body of a plentiful provider.

Of course, as they approached the end, there was one thing they discovered; the magic spells keeping them hungry apparently had their limits. Either the quantity they were eating was just too large, or as the house shrunk, the spell was losing in power. But as they reached the final room of the house, Derek’s face began to get a bit pained and there was a groaning keening noise. Though it was possible he was swelling up so big that it just taxed the limits of his werewolf powers. He finally began to slow, frustration building on his face as his body wobbled with each step and it was becoming awkward to move. It was the same for Scott and Jackson as well as they also began to slow and sweat a bit as they pushed forward. Jackson and Scott wobbled about and Stiles was beginning to worry they might not finish.

“Come on guys, you can do it,” he encouraged, going from one to the other rubbing their bellies. Allison and Lydia followed suit, each of them taking a wolf. Stiles crouched in front of Derek, hands on Derek’s thick bulging gut.

“Hey big guy. We’re almost out. There’s just a little bit left to freedom. Just a bit more and you’ll have saved us Derek. You’ll have saved the pack,” Stiles said urgently, knowing how it was to motivate Derek. He groaned, eyes rolling in his head.

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yeah look around, this is the last room,” Stiles said.

“Okay…” Derek huffed trying to move his legs which were unsteady under the mass of Derek’s size. Stiles realized he’s only be able to move now with help from the others. 

“Have Scott and Jackson help Derek!” Stiles ordered.

Allison and Lydia nodded as they moved to their own respective wolf and got to encouraging them. “Please for us! The alpha needs you.”

They groaningly got up, bellies churning, meaning the magic was definitely fading as they floundered on over to either side of Derek and helped him move to the final doorway.

With heavy breath, all three of them bit into it, chewing and breaking off pieces of the gingerbread. They groaned in chorus as the door felt endless. Allison and Lydia were too full to eat more gingerbread so Stiles came to assist, his own belly bouncing and soft as he dug into it. Eventually though, the door was just gone and suddenly there was another thunderous noise and they were back outside in the woods where the house had been. The clearing around them looked completely ordinary, like nothing had ever been there, not a blade of grass disturbed or a footprint was there.

Stiles could no longer feel the tingle of magic. Suddenly, the witch’s spell book jumped out of his hands and flew towards the center as a hole appeared leading…somewhere, and the book flew through before the portal closed again.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys but that sure was something huh?” Stiles said. He turned to look over to see all of them glaring at that statement. “Okay sorry,” Stiles said. “I’m shutting up now.”

The others had already collapsed upon the ground, bellies heaving and pointing towards. Derek looked absolutely huge. After eating most of the house, he had surpassed Scott in size and girth, his belly a blubbery thick mountain and wide pillow. Stiles approached his gently quivering form in awe.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asked, gently laying his hand on Derek’s massive belly.

“Did we make it?” Derek groaned out. He blinked his eyes wearily.

“Yeah we’re outside,” Stiles said. “You saved us, big guy.”

“Good,” Derek said before falling asleep, the food coma hitting hard with a crash since there was no more magic effecting him. 

Stiles looked around at the others, seeing that they all seemed to be having the same problem. They had the right idea and, Stiles felt like he could use a nap now too that it was safe. Lowering himself down, Stiles cuddled up against Derek and laid his head down on the massive stomach for just a quick nap. the warmth and softness of the werewolf pulling him quickly into sleep.


	16. - by TexBoi525 (mystoryandotherrandomthoughts.tumblr.com)

Stiles woke up pleasantly warm, swaddled in a massive arm and pressed against an even more massive and soft belly. He looked up and saw the very chubby but recognizable face of Derek, his alpha all big and chubby and very sexy. Even if this was all his fault, (which he is definitely not telling the pack, after he almost got them all eaten by an evil witch born from his twisted, fetish-crazed mind) Stiles couldn’t argue with the results.

Stiles looked over at Scott and fuck, he helped his best friend get that big. Though Stiles guessed he was responsible for all of the pack’s new plump forms.

He poked Derek soft pecs it an effort to wake the sleeping giant. It took a little bit but eventually the alpha roused, looking down at the young human.

“Morning, big guy.” Stiles greeted, smirking, still playing with the large tits Derek had grown. “How’re you feeling?”

“Mmm, full.” Derek moaned, pulling Stiles closer and nuzzled against the top of Stiles’s head.

“Well, I’d hope so. You just ate most of a house.” Stiles chuckled, groping Derek’s gut. “And it shows, my big strong alpha,” Stiles purred.

Derek growled and captured Stiles’s pillowy lips in a heated kiss, all growling and moans and whines, and tongues. Derek pulled back.

“Damn right, I’m your alpha,” he whispered into Stiles’s mouth. Stiles giggled at Derek’s pride in being large and in charge.

“We should wake up the rest of the pack,” Stiles whispered back and began wiggling out of Derek’s supernaturally strong arms.

At the mention of the pack, they both looked around at their sleeping friends. The two boys got up (Derek with Stiles’s help) and moved towards the pack members, Stiles going to Scott and Derek to Jackson.

“Hey buddy,” Stiles whispered in the ear of his best friend, and maybe more after what went on in that cottage, “time to wake up, Scotty. We gotta get home.”

Scott blinked open his eyes. The wolf stared at Stiles for a moment, then leaned up and kissed him. Not in the same way Derek, did all passion and want and lust. No, Scott’s kiss was of love, friendship, and care. Stiles hummed into the kiss and let himself be pulled onto the ground. Here was the passion that Scott felt for him, Stiles thought, as Scott groped Stiles’s belly and ass. Then Scott pulled away and gave one of his patented puppy dog grins.

“I take it that all that talk in the cottage wasn’t just the spell then?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“About loving cheesecake or loving you? ‘Cause I definitely meant the stuff about the cheesecake,” Scott said, smirking back.

“Oh, gain a hundred pounds and all the sudden you have a sense of humor,” Stiles laughed, smacking Scott’s blubbery arm.

“If I gained a hundred, you gained at least seventy,” Scott retorted, poking Stiles’s round belly.

“Whatever, come on let’s wake up the girls,” Stiles said, getting up and motioning for Scott to do the same.

“Fine, but when we get home I’m gonna have some fun with you,” Scott said, getting up and groping Stiles’s ass making his intent clear.


	17. - by CrazyTenor42 (sterekchub.tumblr.com)

As Stiles went to rouse the girls from their slumber, Derek made his way over to Jackson. The beta was smaller than Scott, but still had surpassed Stiles by at least fifty pounds. Like the other wolves, his clothes had succumbed to his growing mass. Derek was proud of him. Jackson had gotten big and strong, his wobbly ass and thick thighs grown to support his wide gut. 

“You’re going to make a good beta,” Derek told him, patting his belly, “particularly if you keep this up.”

Jackson looked immensely pleased with himself. Derek walked next to him for a few minutes, from time to time slapping Jackson’s rear or belly, praising him for having gotten so big. Soon though, Derek could no longer keep pace with Jackson, his still massively heavy and full belly slowing him down. It was bouncing with each step, burps bubbling up as his stomach protested so much movement.

Stiles was walking behind the rest of the group. Partially because he did not have the advantage of werewolf strength – he was out of breath, suddenly feeling much heavier now he was moving, watching his belly move with every step – but also because the one advantage to being at the rear of the group was getting a wonderful view of his fattened pack. 

They were all adjusting to the weight, bodies jiggling as they made their slow waddle to the car. Lydia and Allison were in the front, having the advantage of gaining the least amount of weight in the group. They would stop now and again, both to catch their breath and to let the wolves catch up. Scott and Derek were the ones to watch, their wide hips and stomachs turning their usual gaits into more of a powerful waddle. 

Stiles sped up slightly, passing Scott. “Come on, shouldn’t you wolves be faster?”

“When we haven’t eaten an entire house,” Scott huffed.

“Excuses,” Stiles smiled, stopping to kiss Scott briefly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better,” Derek growled from behind them. He and Scott both took a step closer to Stiles, sandwiching him in between their blubber. “Don’t want to disappoint your Alphas.”

Stiles’s mind was completely cleared of anything but the desire to squeeze and grab all the glorious fat he was surrounded by. Scott and Derek both seemed so impossibly big and heavy, their combined weight making Stiles feel small despite his own considerable gain.

“Hey,” Lydia panted, making all three of them look up and realize the edge of the woods had finally vanished behind them and their two cars were in view. “Who plans on driving?”

“No one is driving my car.”

“Derek – ”

“I’m driving.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped back from the driver’s side of the car as Derek swung open the door. He sat down, facing out of the car, planning to swing himself around to face the steering wheel, but was blocked by his gut, pressing against it. Grumbling, he tried to adjust the seat but his mass prevented him from leaning over to reach the lever.

Jackson was smirking. “Still think you can drive?”

“Maybe not.” He struggled getting to his feet, the car low enough to the ground that getting to a standing position was proving difficult. Snorting with laughter, Stiles and Jackson each took an arm and heaved Derek to his feet.

“Lydia and I can drive,” Allison suggested.

They quickly decided Scott and Derek were not fitting into a car together. Jackson and Scott climbed into the back of Allison’s car while Derek and Stiles climbed into the back of the Camaro.

It was a tight fit, but Stiles wasn’t about to complain about being forced to sit so closely against Derek. The Alpha had his hands on Stiles’s belly, stroking and squeezing him teasingly until Stiles decided to retaliate. With a quick apology to Lydia, Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, and then moved his mouth down, flicking his tongue over Derek’s nipple as he grabbed at Derek’s soft underbelly.

Derek’s stomach suddenly rumbled. Stiles sat back up, staring at him. “How can you be hungry?”

“An Alpha has to stay big and strong.” 

“Then we’ll get you food, Big Guy,” Stiles smirked, leaning over to kiss him again, “But maybe clothes first.”


	18. - by CharlRhodes (chrhodes.tumblr.com)

The past week had been a blast.

They had had to explain to their shocked parents what had happened, but still, this wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to the pack. And as Stiles had said to his father, there was just more of them to love. Their parents, indeed shocked by their size, were relieved to see them after their ten-day disappearance. The witch’s spell was obviously strong enough to make them think their big adventure lasted only a couple of hours.

After few tests conducted by Deaton and Melissa, they were pronounced to be in good health, particularly the humans. Granted they were way bigger, but they could still live a normal life. Thankfully it was the summer, so they didn’t have to explain to their peers how they put on so much weight in such a short time.

Now they were closer than ever and Stiles was grateful he had (accidentally and intentionally) summoned the witch. They were now a true pack, with each member involved in the others’ well-being.

Jackson insisted on providing clothes for the guys. It was hilarious and also really hot when the poor tailor came to take their measurements, especially Derek and Scott. But now they had their own supersized Armani shirts and designer clothes because, as Jackson and Lydia said, “You can be fat and fab”.  
But the best moment was when Stiles brought them to the big and tall store to try on clothes. He was all flustered when he saw how obscenely tight Scott’s shorts were and how half of Derek’s butt cheeks were hanging out of them.

And they were closer then ever in their intimacy as well.

They were touching each other all the time. Even Jackson was cuddling with Stiles playing with his chubby body. Sure, they were still firing snarky comments at each other while they tickled and teased, but anyone could see the affection behind it. Also Jackson was truly involved with pack activities. He was even organizing some gatherings in his mansion. That was a welcome change. Plus Jackson was way sexier with all that flab and he new it. Obviously his ego inflated with his 325 pound body. “Told you, Stilinski, I’m everybody’s type.”

Scott and Derek were another case.

Scott and Stiles had always been attached at the hip, but with Scott’s way wider ones it could have meant they were not as close as before, but it was not the case. They were fully fused now, a true symbiosis between them. It was pure affection and love, small kisses and and looks that showed how they loved each other. There were many hugs, way more than before, and Stiles was always rubbing and grabbing Scott, telling him how beautiful he was, and Scott was always burying his face in Stiles.

With Derek, though, it was passion. Maybe it was because he was a born wolf, but he was all over Stiles every time he saw him. And Stiles wasn’t shy in showing his affection and admiration to the wider alpha. His alpha was hot and he had to show him how grateful he was to be part of his pack.

But the Alpha was hotter when Stiles was watching him making out with Scott. Certainly an alpha thing because the two were stuck in a pure love-admiration-rivalry when they were together, but they were always sharing Stiles. And Stiles was more than happy with that. He loved to press against the two alphas when they were grabbing each other and playfully growling. That was their thing.

————————

Two weeks after the events in the woods, Stiles was invited by his two alphas for their traditional (well it was 3 days, old but totally a tradition for Stiles) Netflix and Chill afternoon.

Well Netflix and chill was a tiny bit different than what the others mean. For the trio, it was an eating contest, mostly between the fatter boys, followed by belly rubs distributed courtesy of Stiles Stilinski. Today would be certainly no different. Stiles was still amazed by his lovers’ capacities, both in eating and in making him feel really, really good.

When he arrived he noticed the huge pile of pizza boxes, at least 30, put on the mattresses of Derek’s loft. The mattresses were an excellent new addition to their activities due to the little accident that happened in Stiles’s room few days prior when Scott and Derek came to his bed to snuggle with him.

Obviously the bed was too small for the three of them, but it didn’t really appreciate the added weights. And Stiles was pretty sure it was not his 275 pounds to blame for it. It was more the 450 of Scott and the 510 of Derek that killed his poor bed. Of course, the Sheriff rushed in his room when he heard the loud bang and scolded at them on how stupid they were to think that a twin bed could support 1,225 pounds. Stiles was still really excited when he thought of that moment. Since then had brought eight mattresses to take up a corner of the loft, enough to fit all of the pack on it.

When he spotted his two big boys, they were already eating pizzas and lightly chatting before noticing their lighter boy with his eyebrows up, judging them.

“You couldn’t wait for me before starting, could you?” He playfully scolded them.

Derek grabbed his arm and made him bounce on his belly before putting Stiles between him and Scott. Scott moved closer behind Stiles, sandwiching him against Derek’s bulk.

“We got hungry” murmured Scott in his hear, grabbing his love handles. “Plus we lasted fifteen minutes before only eating a bit of it.”

“Scott, it was two boxes and the two delivery boys left five minutes ago,” Derek said, shifting even closer to Stiles.

“You’re out of control, dudes,” snorted Stiles. “No wonder you’re so fat,” he said, while playing with Derek’s used-to-be pecs.

“But you like it,” Derek answered, kissing the boy.

“And you should have seen us at breakfast,” teased Scott, slapping his belly. “I beat Derek in an ice cream contest. I totally finished the four gallons before him.”

“I let you win, Scott.”

“And you didn’t invite me for that?” Asked Stiles, shocked and also really excited by the thought of the two massive boys wolfing down ice cream and growling at each other during the contest before making themselves better on their improvised bed. They probably hadn’t even moved until the pizzas arrived “I hate you, pigs.”

The two wolves growled playfully at him while crushing him a bit more with their fat bodies.

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” Stiles smiled.


End file.
